Happy Contestshipping Day!
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: May's friends and family are all organising a celebration of some kind, but are leaving May in the dark about any of the details! May wants to find out what's happening, but will all answers be revealed when they show up with a big box containing possibly the best present May can ask for? Happy Contestshipping day! Hope you all enjoy!


_**Hiya, everyone! So, Anica ('Contestshipper16') and I wrote a story for Contestshipping day! We only started a few days ago so we had to make it short and sweet! But we still had a lot of fun doing it! Thanks for doing this with me, Anica! It's always so much fun! Oh, and I know it's a day late, but that's my fault, sorry, guys! But hey, better late than never, right? Hope you all enjoy it! :)  
-Yellow**_

_**Hey, Guys! Yellow and I were seriously in a race against time, while doing this. I'm glad we managed to get it done and I hope you like it. :) Thanks, Yellow! For doing a One-Shot with me, I really appreciate it! The Dynamic Duo can do anything, Yay! Anyway, read and enjoy guys! :)**_

_**- Anica**_

_**May and Drew: Yellow does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**_

_**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**_

* * *

"May! Are you done yet?" A browned haired woman called up the stairs to her teenage daughter.

Said girl was getting ready for the big day ahead of her. She didn't know what happened today but her family seemed to be making a big deal out of it. Her curiosity had lead her to asking but instead of responding they would smile and change the subject, to say she was confused was an understatement.

"Coming, Mom!" May, a brunette-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes called back as she looked in the mirror, inspecting her choice of wardrobe.

She was wearing a red summer dress, which was sleeveless and had a black bow around her waist. For shoes she had gone with ruby-red flip-flops since she would fall of her heels every five seconds and her family knew that. To finish of her look she had curled a few strands of her hair, but not much and left the rest straightened, giving her a cute and innocent look, yet beautiful look. On her hair she had a silver diadem with a red ruby rose on it. She couldn't have her bandanna since her family specifically told her to not use it since it would ruin her look.

Giving her reflection a finally glance she nodded in approval before turning back and going down the stairs to greet her mother.

"What do you think?" May asked as she stopped in front of her mother and gave a small twirl.

"May, you look beautiful, honey!" Caroline said. She was wearing a blue elegant dress. As May look around the room she noticed that everyone seemed to be suited for a ball or something similar.

"Everyone looks all ready to go out somewhere, what's the special occasion?" May questioned, looking back at her mother.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Come on now, careful, don't ruin your dress when we just got it looking so perfect," Caroline said, smiling and tapping May on the nose lightly, changing the subject once again just like May had expected..

"I won't ruin it, promise. But it really doesn't look like nothing, why can't I know?" May asked.

"Now, now, remember? Curiosity killed the Skitty. My, May, you'd better be careful not to ruin your dress by spilling anything on it, I know what a messy eater you can be!" Caroline said. May frowned. How many times could the conversation be changed?

"Knowing her, that is the first thing that will happen," Max said from the door frame of the kitchen, he pushed his glasses up and chuckled at his older sister.

May glared at him and puffed her cheeks out. "I will not!"

"Yeah, right! The first thing you will do once we get there is go directly to the snack bar," Max retorted knowing fully well that what he was saying was true. May 'humphed', crossing her arms indignantly and turning away from her brother in annoyance.

"Now, now, settle down you two," Norman said as he came behind Max from the kitchen and looked at both kids with a smile.

"Daddy, can you tell me what celebration is today?" May asked in her childish voice as she looked up at her father innocently, hoping to finally get an answer.

Norman smiled at her before he looked at the clock.

"Look at that, we're going to be late, let's go!" He said as he put his hands behind May and Max, pushing them out of the door as he and Caroline followed suite.

Both Max and Norman, were dressed in a tux, making may more curious as to what it was today. Everything seems so fancy and her curiosity was slowly reaching it peak.

They all got in the car and headed out to the Pokémon Center.

May had sat in quiet the whole way there, trying to figure out what on earth was happening today.

Soon, they pulled up in front of the Pokémon Center, and the four got out of the car. May realised straight away that the Pokémon Center had been decorated specifically for this event, balloons hanging everywhere, green, red and blue.

There was a large crowd of people outside, waiting for whatever this event was to happen. May went up to the closest person to her and asked if they could tell her what was happening today, but they waved her off like they recognized her and didn't want her to know either.

"Max, why won't anyone tell me what's happening?" May asked, walking up to her little brother.

"Don't worry about it, May, you'll enjoy it," Max said, a slight smirk on his face. May sighed and went back over to her parents, who were laughing about something. Once they saw May, their conversation stopped, like it was holding some kind of secret.

May raised an eyebrow in question but ignored it for a little. She would know soon enough, maybe she could do something to get it out of them. She started thinking, forgetting that her parents were looking at her.

"May, are you enjoying the party?" Caroline asked but May could see that she was looking for someone.

"I guess..." May said shrugging her shoulders. She took a look at the crowed and noticed that they were all people that she meet at Contest or on her journey. Seeing that May, had noticed all the people were the ones she met, Caroline gave her daughter a slight push as if telling her to go and have fun. May taking the hint started walking around the crowd scanning the place for a familiar face, soon she saw Ash, Misty, Dawn and even Paul in the crowd. Smiling, thinking that she could get the answer from them, May ran forward.

"Guys!" May exclaimed as she waved her hand in greeting capturing the attention of her friends.

"May!" All her friends said except for Paul that gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Hey, can you tell me what's happening today? No-one else will tell me..." May said, giving them all a pleading look.

"Sure we can!" Ash said, cheerily, "Today is-" Ash was cut off my Misty whacking him with her mallet.

"Ow! Mist, what was that for?" Ash asked, rubbing his head.

"You idiot, Ash!" Misty whispered at him.

"May, you look really pretty today! You look so beautiful in that dress!" Dawn said, changing the subject and taking the attention from Ash and Misty.

"Thanks, Dawn! Hey, is there any reason why no-one will tell me what's happening today?" May asked, trying to change the subject back.

"Uh...Eheh...Hey, Paul! Doesn't May look so pretty?" Dawn said, nervously trying to change subjects once again. Before Paul replied, Dawn gave him a sharp jab in his side with her elbow, telling him to not be rude or make May suspicious.

"Sure," Paul shrugged, shooting a look at Dawn. "Troublesome girl," he mumbled under his breath.

May looked at them confused and crestfallen knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of them. Leaving the subject for now, she tried to figure out what was so important of July 10th, that everyone was so secretive about.

"So, what are you guys doing?" May asked not knowing what to say.

"Oh, we are waiting for the celebration to begin!" Ash exclaimed pointing towards the stage, May perked up at this and saw the stage. She wonder how she hadn't noticed it before but shrugged it off.

"It's going to start in a few minutes, since the guest of honor, the one they are dedicating this celebration to has just arrived," Dawn explained happily and May tilted her head to the side curiously. That comment had sparked some more curiosity into her.

"Who's the guest of honor?" May said grinning forgetting that she wanted to know what the celebration was for at the moment.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was caught of by the microphone's loud noise.

Everyone's attention was brought towards the stage where a Peach-haired woman was standing next to a purple-haired, Cacturn-dressed man. The woman was wearing a peach color dress, that complemented her figure perfectly, while the man was wearing his usual Cacturn outfit, thought he had a tie put to make it more elegant in his opinion.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to this years Contestshipping day!" The Peach-haired woman, known as Solidad, said through the microphone and the crowd went wild in response.

"What's Contestshipping Day?" May asked to Dawn, who was next to her, trying her best to let the bluenette hear her through the crowds cheering.

Dawn gave her a curious look and faked not being able to hear her.

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed loudly still the sound was no match for the cheering, making her and May a bit annoyed.

"I SAID, WHAT IS CONTEST-" May was interrupted by Solidad's voice which make her groan in annoyance.

"Okay, Okay! Settle down, people!" At that the cheering stopped to pay attention to her next words. Solidad smiled before she brought the microphone back near her lips. "As you all know, this is a big day for us and our guest of honor has managed to arrive." Everyone started clapping leaving May still in the dark about what was happening.

"What guest of honor?" May said, not even trying to battle all the noise that was clearly overpowering her.

"So we should probably welcome a few people up onto the stage. May Maple?" May's head shot up as she heard her name. Solidad spotted May looking up at her from the audience and gestured for her to come up.

May stood, dumbfounded and more confused than before. Why were they calling her on stage? What did this have to do with her? As far as she was concerned, she wasn't even important enough to be told what was happening.

"Go on, May!" Dawn said, a wide smile on her face as she pushed May forward towards the stage.

May reluctantly started walking up to the stage, looking questioningly at Solidad the whole way, who gave nothing away and just kept a smile on her face. Harley didn't give anything away either, apart from the fact that he was very excited as he had a wide grin plastered onto his face and he was obviously resisting the urge to jump up and down.

As May confusedly walked to the stage, the people started applauding for her and cheering, making her more confused than she was.

As she reached the stage, Solidad and Harley helped her up and presented her to the audience.

"Here's our guest of honor for today's celebration," Harley said excitedly as he took the microphone from Solidad's hand.

May gave him a shocked look, wondering just what was going on with everybody and why were they keeping her in the dark if she was the guest of honor. What was this celebration for? Many thoughts ran through her head as she tried to make sense of it all.

"May! May! May! May!" The crowd cheered and May noticed her friends and family laughing knowingly, smiling or even smirking up at her.

What made her more confused was that even though everyone she knew was here, she couldn't find a certain Grasshead among the crowd, which made her curious as to why.

She knew he didn't like going to parties but if Solidad and even Harley were excited about this, she would've figured they had managed to rope Drew into going too. So, where was he? Maybe he could help her out of this situation.

Giving the crowed a once over, she became disappointed knowing that it would be an almost impossible task to do even if she was up on stage, since everyone was looking directly at her making her uncomfortable and to fidget on her spot.

"Solidad, what's happening?" May asked, knowing that Solidad heard her unlike Dawn earlier. Solidad said nothing in return but smiled knowingly at May, making her more confused.

Solidad took the microphone back from Harley, speaking into it again. The crowd quietened down again when they saw Solidad talking.

"But May's not all we have to celebrate with today," she said, her knowing smile staying on her lips.

"No! Because we all know it takes two to tango!" Harley said, taking the microphone from Solidad once more.

To May, it sounded like they were talking in some sort of confusing way. What did they mean by 'takes two to tango'? She was the only one on stage right now. Were they planning something?

"Brendan, Brianna?" Solidad said off to the side of the stage.

'Brendan and Brianna? What on earth is going on?' May thought to herself, growing more confused yet again.

From the side of the stage, everyone saw Brendan and Brianna appear pulling what looked to be a pretty heavy box with them. May looked on confused as everyone on stage and on the crowd started to smile or smirk knowing what was inside of the box already.

Brendan and Brianna dragged the box all the way to the middle of the stage where May was standing and gave her a big smile.

"Happy Contestshipping Day, May! Hope you like your present!" Brianna said pointing to the huge box near, May's feet.

"Alright, everyone! I think it's time we give May some privacy so she can open her present, courtesy of a certain someone, who prefers this to be private in order to work," Solidad said that part mysteriously giving a wink to the crowd that send them laughing and nodding in agreement catching her drift. "So, please, do us a favor and step right through that door to go to the next room and give our couple some privacy!"

May continued to stare confusedly as she saw everyone going to the next room. What did she mean by couple? Wait, they were leaving her alone with a huge box as they went and celebrated? No way, she did not come here to be left confused and alone by everyone. they better have a good explanation for this because this is getting ridiculous. May thought as she tried to followed the crowd but Solidad gave her a pointed look that meant she was not going to leave that room until she was finished and opened the box.

Pouting, May reluctantly walked towards the box as she heard the door being locked, knowing she was not going to get out of this one anytime soon. As she looked at the box, her curiosity sparked up again.

"What could be in such a huge box?" She asked herself out loud before moving towards it and doing her best to open it. As she finally managed to open it she poke her head inside the box wondering what was in there.

May gasped as she saw unmistakable green hidden inside the box. It couldn't be...could it? But how? Why?

"Hey, July," came the voice as they stood up inside box.

"It's MAY, Grasshead!" May retorted at Drew out of habit.

"Nice to see you too. Happy Contestshipping day," Drew said, smirking.

"Can you please tell me what on earth 'Contestshipping day' is?" May asked, looking at Drew with wide eyes. Drew flicked his hair, his smirk turning into that of a secretive one.

"Wait...Why are you here? In a box?" May asked, many questions coming into her head at the same time. She was still confused, but she couldn't help be happy that Drew was here after all, and she could see his familiar grass hair.

"You have so many questions, May. Are you really that dense that you haven't figured out what's happening here yet?" Drew said, struggling to get out of the box. He managed to get out after a few tries, landing not-so-smoothly before righting himself and looking at May again.

"Smooth," May commented, giggling. "And I am not dense! No-one will tell me what's happening!" May said, crossing her arms and pouting childishly.

Drew rolled his eyes but smirked at her. "And yet, you haven't been able to figure it out," He said giving her a teasing look. May glared at him.

"Well, I would! If someone would answer me," She said angrily.

"Maybe someone will answer you," Drew said.

"Who? And when? Because I want to know now!" May said, pouting again.

Drew said nothing, instead just took out a red rose from nowhere and put it in front of her face.

"W-what's this for?" May asked, carefully taking it.

"May, have you seriously not figured out the roses yet?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I have? No-one will tell me anything!" May replied.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Drew asked, calmly.

"Well, first I want to know what Contestshipping is and why no-one would tell me. Next I want to know why you were in a box and everyone left and lastly I want to know what the deal is with the roses!" May finished, looking at Drew expectantly.

Drew sigh before he smirked. "You have to figure out Contestshipping is but don't worry your little head over it, I will give you a few hints," Drew said as he petted May's head like she was a little girl, May growled annoyed at him. "No one would tell you what it is because, it's supposed to be a surprised for you, as for the roses, are you seriously that dense to not understand the message my roses mean?" Drew asked, purposely not answering why he was on the box but May didn't seem to notice.

"Why must you not give me a straight answer?" May asked her anger flaring as all the confusion she had on her head started to show.

"It would ruin it, and you have to figure out some stuff in life by yourself. I can't always be there to share my great and extensive knowledge so your little dense brain can understand," Drew smirked again, enjoying seeing her getting flared up.

"And why do you always smirk like that? And insult me? I don't get it!" May exclaimed, sighing in annoyance and confusion.

"Maybe you weren't supposed to get it," Drew suggested, shrugging casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked furrowing her eyebrows together. That much confusion was bringing her a headache, she hated the feeling of being left out and not knowing what was happening and Drew wasn't helping her one bit.

"I don't know, what is it supposed to mean?" Drew asked, looking at May, hiding his smirk this time.

"Stop playing mind games and just tell me!" May said, her voice rising to almost a yell.

Drew sighed, giving in slightly. "May, you really don't know what red roses mean?" Drew questioned.

May blinked. "No. What do they mean?" she asked, hope in her voice that she might find something out.

"A red rose means, I love you," Drew started and at that comment May's cheek tinted a red color. "And a thornless red rose, means Love at first sight."

May started at her green-haired rival in total shock as the information started to sink into her head.

"B-but you said the roses were for Beautifly..." May stated after a few moments of silence.

"You really believed that?" Drew replied, disbelief in his voice.

"Uh... Um, well..." May stuttered as she flushed redder and looked at the floor.

"Geez, May! How dense can you be, they were all for you!" Drew said making her look at him shocked once again.

"Y-you gave me r-red roses?" May questioned, shock being replaced with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Drew replied, answering simply.

"Y-You m-mean. You love me?" May asked with a hopeful yet shock look as she started straight at Drew.

Drew looked away from May for a second, before he looked back, meeting her gaze.

"Um...Well...Y-Yeah." Drew stammered, losing his cool as he didn't look away from May, silently hoping that she wouldn't react badly.

For the next few minutes May stayed quiet in shock while the words rang in her head again and again. A happy feeling spread through her whole being as she now knew that her feelings were not one-sided, in all her excitement she forgot that Drew was watching her closely waiting for a response. He wouldn't admit it out loud but those minutes felt like hours of torture to him as he tried to stay as calm as possible and not push May to answer him.

Finally, Drew couldn't take watching May in the trance like state any more.

"M-May?" Drew said, trying not to sound pushy, only capture her attention. May suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, remembering that Drew was there, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, Drew! I love you, too!" May said, flinging her arms around Drew's neck, hugging him tightly.

Drew sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around May's midsection pulling her towards.

"I'm glad and just so you know, we just made Contestshipping Cannon," Drew said chuckling as May pulled away from him and looked at him curiously.

"Can you tell me what Contestshipping is now? And how did we make it canon?" May asked tilting her head to the side as she waited for a response.

"By confessing. I thought you might have figured out Contestshipping by now though, May." Drew said, sighing.

"Wait...by confessing? Does that mean that...we're Contestshipping?" May asked, everything finally clicking in her mind.

"Congratulations, May! You have finally understood what's happening," Drew said teasingly as he poked her nose. May frowned.

"So, this whole thing has been a celebration about us?" May asked as her eyes widened, finally understanding the reason everyone was acting so secretive and being so weird.

"It sure is. And I'm pretty sure we just made them all very happy," Drew replied, smiling at May.

"We did?" May asked.

"Well, seeing as they all wanted us together and there was a celebration for us, I'm pretty sure they're going to be happy," Drew said, laughing slightly.

May smiled before a thought came back to her head. "Hey, you never told me why you were in the box," may said giving him a curious look.

"Oh, that!" Drew said trying to figure out how to explain himself.

"Well? Do you go round in boxes often?" May said, teasing him slightly.

"No! I-It wasn't my idea, I just went along with it!" Drew replied, quickly, denying it.

"Not your idea but you were happy to get in a box for someone else's plan?" May said, confused, raising an eyebrow.

Drew groaned. "May, this was Solidad and Harley's plan, they thought it would be a good way to make an entrance," Drew explained.

"Yet you still went through with it," May said grinning.

"Do you not want me to have gone through with it?" Drew asked.

"What? No! It was funny!" May said, giggling. "And yeah, it was a pretty good entrance, I guess."

"Should we tell everyone?" May asked curiously as she looked up at Drew.

"If you want I guess, or we could just leave," Drew suggested with a smirk.

"That would be mean since they have been waiting for us," May said frowning at him.

"Fine, let's go tell them," Drew said and May grinned before she started to drag him towards the doors.

"SOLIDAD! YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" May yelled forgetting Drew was right besides her.

"Ouch, May! Lower your voice," Drew said as he rubbed his ears in an attempt to get the ringing off.

May rolled her eyes and smiled as she saw the door being opened.

"I'm going to presume you guys are done now," Solidad said with a sly smile on her face as she eyed the couple, who blushed at her accusation.

"Care to say a few words," Solidad exclaimed as she gestured to the crowed that has started to advance towards them asking questions after questions. Both May and Drew sweat-dropped as the same thought pass through their head.

'This is going to be a long night'

Dawn suddenly rushed up in front of May and Drew, asking so many questions at once that they were barely comprehensible.

"Guys! How was it? What happened? Did anything happen? What did you say?" Dawn questioned.

"Er, Dawn, we-" May was cut off by Dawn squealing.

"I knew it! You got together, didn't you? How did you? What happened? What did you say?"

The rest of the people in the crowd heard Dawn's outburst and their attention was immediately captured.

"Troublesome you are asking way too many question, give them a chance to respond," Dawn's boyfriend, Paul, said.

"I am not troublesome! How many time do I have to tell you my name is Dawn!" Dawn shouted and everyone's attention went from may and Drew to Dawn and Paul, giving the couple a clear time to make a getaway.

Not taking this chance lightly, May and Drew walked past everyone being careful to not drag attention to themselves while everyone stayed behind looking at the fighting couple.

They got out of the building and the commotion in there and stopped briefly outside.

"What do we do now?" May asked, turning to Drew as they hid behind some trees.

"Well, we need to get further away from here before anyone sees us, but then we could go for a ride on Flygon or something?" Drew suggested.

May's eyes lit up as Drew said that. "That sounds like a great idea!" May said, excited.

"Then a ride on Flygon it is," Drew said flicking his hair before he released his Pokémon. The green Dragonfly-like Pokémon, stared at the two in curiosity. "Flygon, we would like to go on a ride."

Flygon nodded in understanding and turned his back on them to make it easier for them to get on. Drew got seated for and reached out for May, who took his hand and let him pull her up. He seated her before him, encircling one of his arms around her waist protectively while he hold on to Flygon by his free hand.

Flygon to off towards the sky as soon as he got his master's sign that meant the could leave.

May looked around the sky in awe, taking in the sights she could see from up high that she could never have seen on the ground. What made it best of all for May, though, was the fact that Drew was there with her, holding her protectively.

"You like it?" Drew asked, seeing how intrigued May looked.

"It's perfect," May replied, breathlessly.

Drew smiled at her response and continued to gaze at her amazed expression, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he always looked to see her expressions it was the reason why he teased her so much, because her expression were cute. And he couldn't get enough of them, that he continued to try everything to make her do so many expressions.

May leaned against Drew, still gazing around at the sky.

"May," Drew began, capturing May's attention so she drew her sight from the view and turned to him.

"Yes?" May replied.

"Happy Contestshipping day," Drew said, leaning forward and kissing May on the lips, softly and sweetly.

May returned the kiss as she closed her eyes before they both pulled away. Leaning her forehead against his, she smiled. "Happy Contestshipping Day, Drew!"

* * *

_**A/N: And there we have it! We hope you enjoyed it, everyone! And I'm rushing to get this up first thing in the morning so I'll just simply say this: **_

_**We had lots of fun writing this, thank you again, Anica! And if you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave us a review and say how amazing Anica is! **_

_**And: Sorry I didn't get out my own Contestshipping day story, but I have one that I was going to put out that I'll put out another time! But you have this one instead!**_

_**Thank you all again, see you next time!**_

_**~Yellow :D**_


End file.
